Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie
is a movie based on the original Metal Hero Series, ''Uchuu Keiji Gavan. While the Metal Hero Series ended in 1999, and the Space Sheriff series ended in 1985, with Gavan only lasting the standard one year, the character has become a tokusatsu icon. The revival of Gavan previously started January 2012 with , a special team up with the 35th Super Sentai . Kenji Ohba reprises his role as Retsu Ichijouji, as he trains the newest Space Sheriff, Geki Jumonji (Gavan Type-G) against the revived Makuku Crime Organization . http://henshinjustice.com/2012/07/11/uchuu-keiji-gavan-star-kenji-ohba-to-be-replaced/ http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/space-sheriff-gavan-movie-confirmed.html Plot Fulfilling their fifteen year old childhood dream to venture into space, Geki Jumonji and Toya Okuma join SARD and take a mission to Mars with their childhood friend Itsuki Kawai giving them good luck pendants so she can be with them in spirit. However, the two are labeled MIA when their space shuttle mysteriously disappears. A year later, while remembering her friends, Itsuki finds the SARD complex being attacked by a murderous monster and runs for her life with her pursuer catching up to her. By then, a silver-armored figure named Space Sheriff Gavan appears and battles the monster as he is revealed to be Zan Vard of the Space Mafia Maku. As they fight, Zan Vard holds Itsuki hostage until he is hit by an attack of an unknown origin, allowing Gavan to seemingly finish him off with his Gavan Dynamic and rescue Itsuki, who recognizes him as Geki as he boards the Dolgran without further explanations. Summoned to Planet Bird, it is revealed that Geki has spent the last year training at the Galactic Union and now works as a provisional Space Sheriff in the Gavan-Type G combat suit. Geki is reprimanded by Commander Qom for failing to protect the data that was taken during the fight by Lizard Doubler with the consideration to have Space Sheriffs Sharivan and Shaider, Kai Hyuga and Shu Karasuma, take over. However, Geki convinces Qom to give him another chance and returns to Earth. Upon his return, Geki meets with Itsuki and takes her into the Dolgran where she meets his partner Shelly of Planet Bird. Refusing to tell her the truth about what happened with him and Toya during the mission one year before, Geki's search takes him to Oyama Energy Laboratory where a meteor is being researched. However, Geki finds himself being attacked by the scientists and security as Shelly fails to stop Maku's Witch Kill from obtaining the meteor which is needed to resurrect Don Horror. Kill takes her leave as Geki and Shelly escape with their lives, with Itsuki finding Toya's pendant among the wreckage. Geki later revealed to Shelly how he ended up drifting in space after his shuttle exploded and Toya sucked into the vortex's event horizon. By that time, after she broke the code with Shelly pinpointing the location, Itsuki has Geki take her to the location. There, she sees an illusion of Toya as she and Geki follow it into a trap set up by Maku's leader Brighton. Overpowering Geki in his Gavan Type-G, Brighton takes Itsuki into Makuu Space while having Kill, Van Zard, Lizard Doubler, a group of Crushers deal with the Space Sheriff. Luckily, the original Space Sheriff Gavan arrives to even the odds and get Geki to safety, revealed to have been the one who saved Geki from drifting space and during his fight with Van Zard. Learning that Commander Qom that he has been relieved of duty, Geki finds himself being attacked by Gavan as he ends the youth's indecision as only he can stop the rebirth of Don Horror. The two then find themselves attacked by Lizard Doubler, with Geki saving Shelly before the Doubler sends the two into Makuu Space where he becomes three-times as powerful. After successfully escaping Makuu Space, the two Gavans don their combat suits and Gavan stays behind to destroy Lizard Doubler so Gavan Type-G can proceed to space, destroying an entire fleet of Makuu ships with the Electronic Starbeast Dol before reaching what remained of Makuu Castle. With Sharivan and Shaider holding off Witch Kill and Van Zardo, Gavan Type-G finally reaches Itsuki and Brighton, revealed to be Toya. Revealing that he pledged himself to Don Horror while trapped in another dimension, Toya intends to kill Geki for not saving him while offering Itsuki's body to Don Horror so he can possess her and engulf the entire universe in Makuu Space. With no option left, with Itsuki trying to fight out of the possession, Gavan Type-G mortally wounds Brighton with a Gavan Dynamic to end the ritual. With Makuu Castle beginning to self-destruct, Geki manages to save Toya from falling into the abyss as they and Istuki escape on Dol. Back on Earth, an agonizing Toya finally reconciles with Geki and Itsuki before passing on to his friends' dismay. Shelly later informs that in recognition to his efforts, the Galactic Union Patrol officially establishes Geki as the new Gavan. Geki then departs from Earth with Shelly, leaving behind a letter to Itsuki, where he states that he will return to meet her again once he accomplishes his duty as a Space Sheriff. Characters Heroes Allies *Galactic Union Police **Shelly **Commander Qom **Eleena *Itsuki Kawai *Toya Okuma Other *Section Chief Iwamoto of SARD Villains *Space Crime Organization Makuu **Don Horror **Brighton **Witch Kill **Zan Vardo **Lizard Doubler **Crushers Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Young Geki: *Young Itsuki: *Young Toya: * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Gavan Type G: *Gavan, Brighton: Theme song * **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Akira Kushida *An updated version of the original series theme. The song was also played in of . Notes *This movie marks the final appearance of Toshiaki Nishizawa as Commander Qom. Nishizawa passed away on April 16 2013, six months after this movie was released. http://www.jefusion.com/2013/04/toshiaki-nishizawa-dies-at-77.html *A trailer for was shown at the end of this movie's showing, containing new scenes featuring and . *The plot of this movie resembles Uchuu Keiji Shaider episode The Mutant's Love. References External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/宇宙刑事ギャバン_THE_MOVIE Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie] at Japanese Wikipedia *Official website Category:Uchuu Keiji Gavan Category:Movies Category:Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie